This invention relates to copying machines which are capable of a multiple copy run and also in which an interrupt copy run can be caused during the multiple copy run.
The usual copying machine is constructed such that the multiple copy run for producing a desired quantity of copies can be caused by setting the desired quantity of copies, for instance with digital keys.
Recently, copying machines, which can be set to an interrupt copy mode permitting the interrupt copy run by closing a pause button during the multiple copy run, have been developed.
In this case, the interrupt copy state is brought about by closing the pause switch during the multiple copy run. Then, the interrupt copy run is caused by temporarily stopping the multiple copy run. Thereafter, the multiple copy mode having been suspended for the interrupt copy run is recovered by releasing the interrupt copy mode. By releasing the interrupt copy mode and turning on a clear key, a ready state (hereinafter referred to as normal mode) is set.
In this prior art copying machine, however, once the interrupt copy mode is brought about, this state is sustained indefinitely so long as no operation is made subsequently. In other words, the normal mode, in which the copying machine is most frequently used, is not automatically recovered after the interrupt copy mode is set.